Remember That You Have True Friends Who Care
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin is bullied and runs away, her friends search for her and show her that she'll always have friends who care.


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Remember That You Have True Friends Who Care**

Soundwave was flying over Kristin's school to see if she was out yet as he promised her he'd fly her back to the Autobot base as she had done well on her tests and it was coming up on a week break for the schools. He had just touched down and saw her come running out and behind her were three other students who were taunting her and calling her names. Immediately, he transformed and one of his tentacles gently grabbed Kristin and lifted her away from the bullies while a few others snaked after the bullies with the ends sparking crazily. The two boys and the girl that had been bullying Kristin took off screaming. Soundwave then transformed and opened his cockpit for Kristin, who got in, but looked upset.

"Kristin, why were those three bullying you?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "Please don't bring it up," she said quietly.

"Kristin? What happened?" Soundwave asked, trying to word his question differently.

"Nothing."

Now he was concerned and quickly contacted Ratchet. _Soundwave to Ratchet, do you read me?_ He asked.

 _I read you,_ the medic answered. _Why are you comming me?_

 _I just picked up Kristin from school and scared off three kids that had been bullying her. I asked her about it, but she doesn't want to talk about it._

 _Bring her here,_ said Ratchet.

 _Ratchet, will you let me come into the base, too?_ Asked Soundwave. _I'm worried about Kristin._

Ratchet was unsure, but nodded to himself. _Alright, I'll tell the others. It's time they knew,_ he said.

 _Yes, you're right,_ Soundwave agreed. _We're coming up to the base._

Ratchet saw them coming in and turned to the others and cleared his throat. "Everyone, Kristin will be arriving soon and she is accompanied by someone who cares about her," he said.

Just then, Smokescreen came racing into the base. "Everyone! Soundwave's coming!" he said in a panic.

Arcee and Bulkhead immediately got ready to go through the ground bridge, but Bumblebee stood in front of them and didn't draw his weapon. "Soundwave isn't a 'Con anymore," he said. "Remember?"

"He may not have attacked us since Megatron declared peace, but he's still not welcomed here!" said Arcee.

Optimus looked thoughtful. "Ratchet, does Soundwave have Kristin with him?" he asked.

The whole room went silent and Ratchet nodded. "Yes, he has been friends with her for a few months now," he answered his leader.

"He would never hurt her," said Bumblebee.

Ratchet looked grim. "He noticed Kristin being chased by bullies and saved her," he said.

Bulkhead was surprised. "He saved her?" he asked.

"Why would Kristin put herself in danger like that?" asked Arcee in frustration. "She could easily ask one of us to help her!"

Bulkhead looked thoughtful. "If Kristin was in danger, she would have called us," he said. "And it sounds like she trusts Soundwave and if he's coming this way, maybe he's bringing her here."

"He is," said Ratchet. "Even Megatron doesn't dare hurt her."

"She hangs with Megatron?" asked Smokescreen.

"They've had a few run-ins, but he's never lay a claw on her to hurt her," said Bumblebee firmly.

Optimus spoke up. "Ratchet, as Kristin is your charge, you trust Megatron and Soundwave to not harm her?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ratchet without hesitation.

Just then, Soundwave came in with Kristin in his hand and she saw them all looking at her. "Kristin, why didn't you call us?" asked Arcee a bit sharply.

"We were worried about you," Smokescreen said gently.

Ultra Magnus looked stern. "Prime, this 'Con should not be here. And the human girl should not be in his care," he said, his voice equally stern.

"Now hold on," said Bulkhead. "If Ratchet says Soundwave is trustworthy, I believe him."

Bumblebee noticed how Kristin was looking very unhappy and was about to tell the others to stop arguing about her when she beat him to it, motioning Soundwave to put her down. "STOP IT!" she shouted to them, startling them all. "It doesn't matter what I do, I always ruin everything and find all of you fighting about it!"

The Autobots were shocked, as was Soundwave, who was even more shocked to see Kristin start to cry. He immediately kneeled down to scoop her up into his hand to comfort her, but she turned and ran off.

"Kristin!" Bumblebee called out worriedly, Ratchet echoing his call.

Optimus looked at his team. "Split up and find her," he said simply and they didn't hesitate to do so.

Kristin didn't really know where she was, but didn't stop walking until she heard transforming sounds and looked to see Megatron coming towards her. "Kristin, there you are!" he said in relief.

"You were looking for me?" she asked.

"Yes. I heard from Soundwave that you were missing after thinking you were the cause of your friends arguing," he said. "He also told me you were bullied today."

She looked away and he gently picked her up, looking at her with concern. "Kristin?" he asked gently. "What is it?"

She sniffled a little and took a deep breath. "One of those bullies used to be one of my few friends," she said. "She decided that she had more fun dragging me down than keeping the bullies back."

Megatron looked disgusted by that. "Then your former friend is definitely not your friend," he said to her. "If she was a good friend, she wouldn't have joined such a cowardly crowd."

Kristin shrugged. "Just as well," she sighed. "I'll never have friends I can really count on."

The former warlord gently tilted Kristin's face up to look at him. "What about Soundwave, Ratchet, and Bumblebee? Or the other Autobots?" he asked softly. "They care about you and you know they'll come whenever you need them."

She nodded. "Yeah, but…,"

He gently shook his head. "They won't ever do what your former friend did to you, Kristin," he said softly, making her look up at him and she smiled a little. He nodded and set her down. "Climb in," he said and transformed into his jet mode.

Kristin suddenly felt mischievous and Megatron had no warning other than her huge smile.

* * *

Soundwave and Bumblebee were looking for Kristin when they heard Kristin's familiar laughter, but it was almost drowned out by a booming laugh. It didn't take long to find the source of it was Kristin tickling Megatron crazily on his stomach and Megatron was laughing hard as he squirmed, trying to stop her but not really grabbing her, something Bumblebee noticed right away.

"Looks like he's letting her tickle him," he said to Soundwave, who nodded.

"Kristin has grown on him as she did with me," said the once-silent 'Con as they walked up to them. Kristin saw them and grinned hugely.

"Did you know Megatron is ticklish?" she asked.

They laughed and nodded as Megatron stood up and held Kristin in his hand. "Soundwave," he said. "I know we're not at war with the Autobots anymore, but I think Kristin's bullies need something to remember that if they bully her again, they'll face us."

Soundwave nodded and Kristin giggled. "They're scared of geeks," she said, still giggling.

"Hmm," said Soundwave thoughtfully.

Later on, at the base, Kristin was laughing over a video Soundwave had gotten of her tormentors being approached by several of the geeks at school and hounded about helping with homework and such. There were so many of them the bullies had been very afraid and had run off.

Arcee and Bulkhead came over to Soundwave. "Thanks for cheering Kristin up," said the femme.

"Yeah, she's lucky to have you and Megatron as friends too," said Bulkhead.

"She's lucky to have you Autobots as friends too," said Soundwave. "She often tells me about you guys. You Autobots were no doubt the first true best friends for her."

They all smiled at that and watched Kristin giggle herself silly for a long time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
